


criminally resplendent

by rabiessmasher



Category: Joshy - Fandom, Memeulous
Genre: M/M, be gay do crime, criminal partners, george is very gay for josh, josh is very gay for george, you don't even see james speak btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiessmasher/pseuds/rabiessmasher
Summary: when the criminal world gets too much, you need a second to breathe. join george and josh who are partners in crime in one of these moments.
Relationships: George Andrew/Joshy
Kudos: 28





	criminally resplendent

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short oneshot based on a chaptered story i'm currently writing about George, Will, James, Alex, Stephen and Josh all apart of a gang called "etrique arcus".
> 
> you don't need to read anything before this or after to understand, but I would very much be grateful for any shown appreciation in my writing since it would give me more motivation to finish and maybe even publish some chapters of this idea. 
> 
> thank you for reading:)

G E O R G E A N D R E W & J O S H U A W I L L I A M S

A psychopath. A criminal. A danger. That's at least what people called him. People who didn't know him. People who were too close-minded to see that this broken man could be anything more than the stereotypes he'd been associated with.

But George knew better than those people. Because to him, the man was Joshua Williams. The man he met in high school who was afraid of butterflies because of their so-called "creepy way of living". The same man who refused to stand by when George's bullies wouldn't stop bugging him and the same man George fell in love with. Okay, gag. George knew how absolutely vomit-inducing it sounded, but he really didn't care. How could he really care when Josh is holding him by the neck and humming incoherently to some song he liked? Especially when they were standing at the top of a hill during sundown. At their spot, in their city, as if the world were theirs. Sure, they weren't exactly perfect. Not at all really. Because earlier this day George had helped Josh hack into a bank's security system, turned it off and made sure that the coast was clear so that Josh could break into the bank and rob the place off of millions of pounds. But to be honest that was pretty perfect in their opinions. Because this was what they were good at. And they got a whole lot of money from it. But all that wouldn't really matter if they couldn't have this afterwards. Peace, quiet and each other.

"You cold?" Josh had stopped humming and now ran his right hand through George's curly mess, a concerned look on his face as he saw George get goosebumps. George chuckled and shook his head. "Just nice, this. Your hands in my hair. Always feels nice." He smiled up at Josh as he locked his arms behind his neck, pulling Josh's face closer to his. George was sitting on the hood of Josh's matte black sports car, with his legs spread enough to fit Josh in between them. Josh followed George's unspoken request and kissed him gently, now with his hands on the other's hips. After what felt like an eternity they pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together. "So you don't want to borrow my hoodie then, sweetheart?" George quickly made a soft protesting kind of noise as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't quite say that, did I?" Josh laughed gently, still with that soft glaze over his eyes he always had during these types of moments. These soft gentle moments in which no one would ever think that George Andrew and Joshua Williams were the ones who had robbed over 20 banks all around the UK, without leaving a trace of evidence to connect them to the crimes.

Josh pulled off his hoodie with ease, disentangling himself from George for a moment. As soon as it was off, George was making grabby hands for it. And if right at that moment Josh's heart started aching just because George existed, then it wasn't strange, because of how absolutely gorgeous he was. Especially in the pretty pink sunshine, now dressed in Josh's hoodie while sporting the cutest smile this world had ever seen. With dimples so deep Josh felt a wanting to just press his fingers into them and such bright eyes that his head hurt. Damn, this man was killing him. "You're the prettiest boy I've ever seen in my life. You know that right? No one can outshine you. Never." Josh whispered into George's ear as he breathed in the smell of his newly washed hair. George smiled warmly. "So I've been told." He answered with a sigh, now hugging the other with sleeve covered arms. Somehow George now looked even smaller than before. Josh chuckled and pressed his forehead against George's. He slowly leaned in to kiss him once again before he was interrupted by a loud ring of his phone. He rolled his eyes gently, totally ready to ignore the call until George fished his phone up himself, quickly answering it with a cheery "Josh's phone!". This time George rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not his assistant. Who do you think he is? A CEO or something?" Josh could now hear a loud laugh on the other end and immediately knew who it was.

"Okay yeah, just talk with him yourself. You massive dick." George quickly gave up, his impatient side showing quickly. When the phone was handed over to Josh he could hear the deep voice again, this time uttering an "Am I speaking to Josh now?". Josh chuckled lightly before answering. "You are. So what's up with you, old pal? You're using the good hardcore stuff again and can't find a better dealer than me? Sorry, big man, G-dog made me quit. I do have weed though of course." The only way to describe the look on George's face was disgust. Because what the fuck was that nickname. When the two met eyes again Josh just laughed. "Okay so if it's not that then what?" Josh smirked but the longer he was quiet, the more the smirk fell. When he furrowed his eyebrows, George realized that this was something serious. "Okay yeah, I've got to talk to George about it. We'll see, okay? Fuck off I do not need his permission. I'll call you back I guess. Yeah, bye." He pushed his phone down into his pocket again and let his forehead rest on George's shoulder. George, now a bit concerned, took his face into his hands and kissed his lips tenderly before making eye contact. "What's up?"

Josh kissed George again before pulling away with a sigh. "Jay needs our help."


End file.
